Meu Querido Tirano
by Annie Marie Cullen
Summary: (one-shot) Ele foi abandonado na porta da igreja e desde então virou assunto nas revistas de fofoca, mas uma repórter insistente não satisfeita de invadir seu escritório, seu barco, ela também invadiu sua vida, seu coração e se recusava a sair.
1. Parte Um

**Shipper**: Edward and Bella.  
**Classificação**: +18  
**Categorias**: Saga Crepúsculo, personagens humanos  
**Gêneros**: Lemon, Romance.  
**Avisos**: Sexo

**N/A:** _Os personagens pertencem a stephenie meyer, mas o enredo é totalmente meu, não a use sem minha autorização. Plagio é crime._

**Sinopse:**

Bella tinha duas semanas para entrevistar o irredutível e Tirano Edward Cullen, Bella nunca conhecera um homem tão arrogante como aquele Grego. Mas quando ele se aproximava, ela sentia seu coração explodir de amor.  
Edward Cullen acabara de passar por uma decepção, fora abandonado na porta da igreja e desde então virou assunto nas revistas de fofoca, mas uma repórter insistente não satisfeita de invadir seu escritório e seu barco, ela também invadiu sua vida, seu coração e se recusava a sair.

.

.

* * *

Parte Um–

.

.

Bella sabia que essa ideia estava fadada a encrenca, ela já o conhecera o suficiente pra ver que Edward Cullen era irredutível, um verdadeiro tirano – Bella se xingou mentalmente por ter aceitado essa função.

Mas ela não estava em posição de escolher, o senhor Versalles fora categórico e lhe dera duas semanas pra entrevistar, o magnata multimilionário ranzinza Edward Cullen.

Ele era a sensação do momento, todos estavam falando dele nesse momento, ser abandonado no altar por sua noiva o fez ser o queridinho das solteiras, Bella sabia que a população feminina neste momento almejava consolar o noivo abandonado. Era compreensível, ele era um gato, na verdade pensou Bella ele era um deus grego, Arrogante mais lindo.

Bella sentiu um frenesi em seu baixo ventre ao se recordar do encontro que teve com ele no dia anterior, sentiu um certo arrepio ao lembrar-se de sua mão potente ao agarra-la pelo braço, nesse momento Bella ficara de pernas bambas, mas em seguida, ele a expulsara do seu escritório.

Ela se recordava com nitidez de seu olhar feroz ao manda-la deixa-lo em paz. Aqueles mesmos olhos dourados atormentou suas poucas horas de sono.

Bella pensou em desistir e volta atrás, uma vozsinha irritante dizia no seu ouvido, que essa ideia maluca não iria funcionar, que ele era perigoso, que se mantivesse afastada dele. Mas Bella sabia ser insistente e teimosa quando queria.

Bella parou ao chegar no Porto do Pireu olhou em volta tentando achar o Barco do Edward, mais a frente o avistou, e era como seu dono, majestoso.

Ancorado na baia reluzia ao sol da Grécia, os meteorologistas anunciaram um dia agradável e instável, olhando o Barco nitidamente ela reconheceu o luxo estampado da proa ate o casco, era lindo e vendo-o ali no meio de tantos barcos, mostrava sua superioridade.

Subjugando todo o resto, mas era claro que tudo que viesse do Edward seria reluzente e dominador. Bella pensou que fora muito fácil descobrir o paradeiro do dono do barco. Só foi ligar na empresa e contar uma mentirinha e sua secretaria confidenciou que seu patrão iria fazer uma pequena viagem, e claro Bella fez questão de saber e logo aquela ideia maluca a fez estar ali embarcando nessa loucura.

Mas já que estava ali não poderia retroceder. Bella não quis fazer parte da seção de fofoca, o seu sonho mesmo era ser reporte investigativa, mas quando embarcara para Grécia veio com a mala cheia de sonhos e a realidade se mostrara totalmente diferente.

Ela viu que teria que lutar muito ate chegar onde queria, se viu sem alternativas a não ser aceitar trabalhar na Times Versalles, ela sabia que só a persistência iria permitir que ela alavancasse em sua Carrera.

E não era um milionário arrogante que iria fazê-la desistir dos seus sonhos. Bella pensou que ele nesse momento podia estar sofrendo, ela sabia na pele o preço da traição.

Mas o que ela passou não se comparava ao que tinha acontecido com o Tirano, mas ela tinha que fazer o seu trabalho mesmo não gostando da forma que isso implicava.

Um movimento chamou a atenção de Bella, um homem acabava de sair do barco e andava a passos largos, passou por Bella e seguiu em frente parando em uma esquina pra cumprimentar um possível colega e foi nesse momento que Bella decidiu agir.

O mais rápida e discreta possível Bella se afastou das sombras e começou a se aproximar, já estava o perto o Bastante e foi que viu o nome do Barco.

"MA BELLA" e Bella sentiu um calor subir em ondas gigantes ao notar que parte do seu nome estava escrito ali, mesmo sabendo que não era no seu nome e nem era nela que ele estava pensando quando o mandou escrever em letras finas e elegantes na lateral do barco.

Bella voltou a si e olhou em volta se certificando que não havia mais ninguém por perto e subiu no barco e indo direto pra cabine, ela sabia onde era porque recentemente cobrira uma festa em um barco semelhante.

Olhando ao redor procurando um possível esconderijo foi quando viu um enorme baú e calculou que caberia dentro, olhou em volta tentando descobrir algo melhor, mas não tinha alternativas e vozes que se aproximavam a fez abrir o baú e se esconder lá.

Só esperava que desse certo pelos menos, pensou ela pedindo aos céus que ele zarpasse logo ao alto mar, ai ela sairia e ele não teria pra onde correr e essa ideia fez Bella sorrir. Não via a hora de Vê-lo, quer dizer de ver a sua reação.

Edward entrou em seu barco com largas passadas, estava irritado, fora seguido por um bando de urubus que se diziam repórteres, já estava cansado de ser assediado por essa gente que não tinha coisa melhor pra fazer.

Fazia uma semana que tinha virado chacota da alta roda dos aristocráticos de antenas, bando de imbecis, as pessoas o olhava com pena.

Ora ele não se importava com nenhum deles, ele queria era distancia desses urubus, que só estavam esperando a hora dele tombar pra eles caírem em cima da sua carcaça, bando de abutres.

Ele odiava toda a corja de repórteres, eles eram tão inconvenientes, não sabiam respeitar a dor de ninguém. Edward Pensou em Rosálie a responsável por tudo isso, depois que a raiva e indignação passou ele percebeu que o que aconteceu fora melhor, porque ele nunca a amou de verdade e ela também.

Eles só estavam fazendo algo que os pais deles haviam combinados, e na época Edward se conformara, ele gostava dela, era uma mulher encantadora, mas entre eles nunca houve um algo a mais.

E ela se mostrou irresponsável, não custava nada ter aberto o jogo antes dessa palhaçada acontecer.

Ele teria entendido se ela chegasse e abrisse o jogo, que não haveria casamento, que amava outro. Que amava o seu próprio irmão, o cabeça vazia do Emmett, o desgraçado roubou sua noiva embaixo do seu próprio nariz.

Edward fechou suas mãos em punhos, ele sabia que quando visse o Emmett por perto ia quebrar a sua cara. O traidor.

–Senhor… –a voz do ajudante de Edward o tirou da linha de pensamentos vingativos.

–Sim, Peter. – respondeu Edward voltado da cabine.

– Esta tudo ok, a Ma Bella pode zarpar a qualquer hora.

–Obrigado Peter, estarei de volta amanha, esteja aqui cedo.

–Sim, senhor, com licença e boa viagem.

–Obrigado– disse Edward se despedindo do seu ajudante e subindo pra ligar os motores.

Fazia tanto tempo que não fazia aquilo, a ultima vez que navegara foi com o idiota do Emmett. Tirar um dia de folga pra zarpar acabou sendo uma espécie de hobby e ele fazia isso geralmente quando estava irritado e quando não queria falar com ninguém.

Nada de celular e papeladas para assinar. O MA BELLA deslizou como uma pluma, majestoso, nas plácidas águas do oceano o sol brilhava e logo a baia foi ficando pra trás consecutivamente com todos os problemas do Edward.

Edward ainda estava admirando o mar a sua frente quando uma lembrança indesejada adentrou em sua mente, olhos enormes e de um castanho que lembrava chocolate derretido o fez pestaneja.

E odiou a si mesmo ao constatar que desejou aquela criatura petulante que invadira seu escritório exigindo uma entrevista, ela o desafiara e o deixou louco em menos de minutos.

Ele nunca tinha conhecido tamanha petulância e audácia em toda sua vida.

Ele lembrava-se claramente dela, de seu corpo pequeno e escultural, escondido por roupas folgadas, mas não tão folgadas a ponto de deixasse sua mente a imaginar o resto. Ela tinha uma rosto de traços contrastantes e harmoniosos, não era nenhuma beldade, mas virava a cabeça de qualquer homem que se prezasse.

E quando ela entrou feito um furacão na sua sala e logo em seguida parando de supetão, seus cabelos da cor da noite balançaram pra frente, o deixando deslumbrado, mas logo em seguida quando ela falou, quebrou todo encantamento.

E ele não pensou duas vezes a puxou pelo braço e a colocou pra fora de seu escritório, antes de manda-la o deixa-lo em paz.

E desde então não tirava a imagem aturdida e chocada dela quando fechou a porta em sua cara. Edward odiou a si mesmo por dar importância aquela petulantizinha e ordenou a parar de pensar nela, já tinha muitos problemas pra resolver e não necessitava mais de complicação.

Ele resolveu deixar em piloto automático, ele já estava faminto por não ter tomado o café da manha. E sabia que sua geladeira estaria devidamente abastecida.

Ele já estava abrindo a geladeira quando ele ouviu um barulho estranho, alguém roncava na sua cabine e isso o deixou mortificado e se preparou para o que ia encontrar. Quem será o maluco que entrou clandestinamente em seu barco, ele sabia que com a raiva que estava iria jogar o seu hospede indesejável em alto mar pra os tubarões acabar com ele.

Aproximo-se e viu que o som vinha do baú e o abriu. A primeira coisa que viu foi uma massa de cabelos pretos, foi afastando os cabelos do rosto oculto e não estava preparado pra o que viu em seguida, a sua petulantezinha.

E ela dormia tranquilamente, ele se levantou e começou uma enxurrada de palavrões em todas as línguas que conhecia.

Bella sonhava que estava em um barco, na verdade em cima de uma cama na cabine e estava com os pulsos amarados, ela começou a espernear,quando ele entrou vestia uma roupa engraçada e em seus olhos havia um tapa-olho, Bella o reconheceu em seu sonho, era ele e estava vestido de pirata.

–O que fará comigo pirata tirano.

– Não se preocupe docinho, você gostara do que farei com você, você entrou clandestinamente no meu navio e precisa ser punida. – ele falou com voz sexy a deixando eletrizada, sua boca carnuda ria sugestivamente, ele tinha um olhar dominador e esses mesmos olhos dourados a olhava com desejo, deixando Bella em brasa viva.

– Oh pirata não me machuque– implorou Bella no sonho, ela ofegava com a perspectiva dele chegar mais perto e toma-la em seus braços e foi isso que ele fez e ela se preparou pra receber aquele beijo. Mas vozes exaltadas a acordou antes de beijar seu pirata tarado e isso a deixou zangada, sentou-se aturdida e perdida, xingando quem a acordou.

– Não se pode dormi mais em paz. – xingou e foi abrindo seus olhos lentamente e descobriu onde se encontrava e que não estava sozinha. Virou seu rosto encontrando dois pares de olhos dourados notando ira neles, ela se levantou de um salto. Assustada com a imagem de seu pirata e do Edward se mesclando na realidade.

– Ora, ora, acordou finalmente. –disse ele sarcástico. A analisando e a desejando, seus olhos encontraram com grandes olhos chocolates e ele percebeu que neles havia medo e isso o deixou satisfeito.

– Eu… Eu – tentou Bella mais a presença ameaçadora do Edward naquele minúsculo lugar a deixou temerosa pela primeira vez na vida não sabia como agir, estavam em mar aberto e sozinhos e ele era o dobro do seu peso e ela descobriu que estava à mercê daquele tirano. E isso a deixava temerosa e excitada ao mesmo tempo, flashes de seu sonho com o pirata veio na sua mente, deixando seu rosto escarlate.

– O que pretende senhorita Swan com essa palhaçada, me obrigar a dar sua tão brilhante entrevista, achou mesmo que me persuadiria a falar. – perguntou ele

– Sim– ela falou corajosamente.

– Pois fique sabendo que a jogarei fora do meu barco, como fiz no meu escritório. –disse ele se deliciando com o medo estampado na cara da Bella.

– Você não seria capaz. – respondeu Bella com medo dando um passo atrás, acabou caindo na cama.

– Não querida, nem isso será capaz de me persuadi, apesar de você ser uma gracinha– falou ele olhando sugestivamente pros seios de Bella e a essa menção a fez levantar e o enfrenta-lo.

– Como se atreve, seu canalha, você não passa de um convencido arrogante. E você nem faz o meu tipo ouviu bem– disse Bella. –eu não gosto de homens arrogantes

– Ela afirmou olhando dentro dos seus olhos. Ele levantou levemente suas sobrancelhas e riu – você também não faz meu tipo. – ele afirmou, mentindo pra si mesmo, não satisfeita de invadir seu escrito e seu barco, ela também invadiu sua vida, seus pensamentos e se recusava a sair.

– Seu Atrevido, pervertido– Bella o acusou.

– Eu – disse ele dando um passo a frente e a segurando pelos braços e a aproximando do seu corpo, Bella sentiu seu coração da um salto, sua respiração ficou descompassada, ora de medo e de desejo.

– Você que invadiu minha privacidade, meu barco e minha vida e eu sou o atrevido? – disse ele alterado, sua mão queimava com o calor do corpo dela e o cheiro dela penetrava fundo em seu cérebro, o deixando anestesiado, baixou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para aqueles lábios carnudos que pediam pra se beijados.

Bella viu desejo em seus olhos e ansiou pelos seus lábios nos seus e ele não demorou a atender seu pedido silencioso, e o beijo interrompido do sonho de Bella foi consumado.

Bella estava lívida em seus braços, inebriada, abriu sua boca dando livre aceso a boca poderosa dele, que a beijava como se a castigasse sem clamor, Edward sabia que estava perdido, ansiava por mais, queria deita-la e possuí-la com ardor, ele sentia o corpo dela mole e entregue e não conseguiu segurar seus anseios.

Ele a pegou nos braços e a deitou na cama e começou a acaricia-la, recebendo gemidos em resposta, tentou se levantar e recobrar seus sentidos, quando uma mão pequena e quente o puxou e implorou com voz macia.

– Por favor… por favor.

E depois disso nada o teria impedido.

Dominada pela paixão, Bella permitiu que seu corpo se derretesse contra o de Edward por longos momentos. De repente, uma onda de timidez invadiu-a. Edward Cullen era a perfeição em pessoa. E ela…

Bem, ela não se considerava tão perfeita assim. Mas o que ele disse a seguir a impulsionou a se soltar.

– Você é linda– disse ele entre beijos

Ela sabia que ia se arrepender depois, mais o desejo era mais forte e ela se rendeu.

Bella acariciou seu sexo e ele não acreditava que era possível ter uma ereção mais rígida do que já estava. Edward segurou-lhe a cabeça e puxou-a para si, beijando-a com uma voracidade com a qual jamais beijara outra mulher.

– Preservativo? – perguntou ela quan do se separaram. Ele pegou um envelope laminado da sua carteira.

Então observou o rosto de Bella quando ela posicionou-se sobre ele e guiou-o para o seu interior, enquanto sorria, os olhos brilhantes de prazer.

Seus corpos se encaixaram com perfeição, polegada por polegada. Simplesmente a sensação mais emocio nante que ele já experimentara. Exceto quando Bella começou a mover-se e aquilo ficou melhor ainda.

– Oh, querida – murmurou ele en quanto usava as mãos para explorá-la. Ela acertou o ritmo dos movimentos, rápido o suficiente para mostrar o quanto estava ávida por ele também.

E o calor da excitação dominou a ambos, os movimentos dela tornando-se cada vez mais selvagens e frenéticos. Edward se sentia parte daquela mulher incrível.

Ele a penetrou mais fundo, aceitando tudo o que ela lhe oferecia, compreendendo que, pela primeira vez, em seus trinta e tantos anos de idade, tornava-se um homem completo.

Bella atirou a cabeça para trás e deixou escapar um gemido gutural quando ele a sentiu tremer a seu redor.

Com o corpo dela envolvendo-o, movendo-se ao ritmo de seu próprio sangue, e ele sentiu aquele aroma familiar de morango nas narinas, o gosto doce nos lábios, Edward sentiu o próprio clímax tomar conta de todo o corpo numa explosão arrebatadora.

– Oh, ma Bella! – gritou, enquanto erguia os quadris e investia fundo uma última vez. Ela tombou sobre seu corpo e Edward a abraçou tão apertado que não podia dizer de quem era a batida do coração.

Em seguida ele a sentiu lívida, sua respiração cadenciada e ele sabia que ela dormia, se virou e a acomodou na cama sem deixar de abraça-la.

Ele olhava pra ela e seu coração ardia no peito, um sentimento de proteção o dominou, ele a queria, protegê-la e pensou se uma pessoa podia se apaixonar em dia.

Havia algo roçando o ombro nu de Bella. Ela murmurou qualquer coisa sem sentido, então tentou mudar de posição e colocar o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

O despertador ainda não tinha tocado, o que era maravilhoso. Ainda não era hora de se levantar. Não conseguiu, porém, realizar seu intento. Parecia haver alguma coisa prendendo seu travesseiro. Mas o quê? Não fazia ideia.

Como não estava com a mínima vontade de abrir os olhos, tentou cobrir o rosto com o lençol.

Mais uma vez, não conseguiu. Virou-se para o lado… E deparou com um par de olhos dourados e os últimos acontecimentos voltaram-lhe à men te. Fizera amor com Edward Cullen.

Passara ao lado dele os momentos mais gloriosos de sua vida. Sentira coi sas que nem sabia que existiam, subira a alturas que havia julgado inatingíveis.

Tentou se sentar e o lençol escorregou, ela logo o pegou pra esconder sua nudez, o embaraço era papável. Ela mordiscou os lábios em sinal de nervosismo.

– Eu... É... Eu queria que você soubesse que eu não tenho o costume de dormir com qualquer homem que aparece.

– Bom, isso é um alivio– disse ele rindo

Ela levantou a cabeça encontrando seu olhar, e o que viu ali a deixou sem ar, ele tinha o dom de deslumbra-la.

– Porque – ele continuou. –eu quero ser o único.

Bella sentiu seu coração dar um salto e voltar, ela não sabia se tinha ouvido direito, talvez não.

– Eu acho que me apaixonei por você. –disse ele com toda tranquilidade.

– Oh! –Bella não sabia o que fazer, pois seu coração estava a ponto de explodir, de tanto amor.

– E aquele história de não fazer seu tipo. –perguntou Bella humorada.

– É mentira, você é perfeita pra mim – ele disse piscando um olho e esse gesto a desarmou.

– E você que falou que não gosta de homens arrogantes.

– Eu descobri que sempre tive uma queda por homens arrogantes. – disse Bella arrancado-lhe um lindo sorriso que iluminou o seu próprio.

* * *

**_Continua…_**


	2. Parte Dois fim

**Shipper**: Edward and Bella.  
**Classificação**: +18  
**Categorias**: Saga Crepúsculo, personagens humanos  
**Gêneros**: Lemon, Romance.  
**Avisos**: Sexo

**N/A:** _Os personagens pertencem a stephenie meyer, mas o enredo é totalmente meu, não a use sem minha autorização. Plagio é crime._

**Sinopse:**

Bella tinha duas semanas para entrevistar o irredutível e Tirano Edward Cullen, Bella nunca conhecera um homem tão arrogante como aquele Grego. Mas quando ele se aproximava, ela sentia seu coração explodir de amor.  
Edward Cullen acabara de passar por uma decepção, fora abandonado na porta da igreja e desde então virou assunto nas revistas de fofoca, mas uma repórter insistente não satisfeita de invadir seu escritório e seu barco, ela também invadiu sua vida, seu coração e se recusava a sair.

.

.

* * *

Parte Dois– Fim

.

.

Bella se contemplava no grande espelho do elegante quarto e via uma Mulher belíssima, seus cabelos puxados pra trás em um coque perfeito e gracioso.

Sua maquiagem destacava seus grandes olhos que para ela sempre se pareceu com um marrom comum, mas Edward uma vez os descrevera como chocolate derretido.

Bella riu ao lembrar-se desse dia, tornou a olhar em torno de si, seu vestido tinha camadas de seda, tinha pequenas perolas que subiam pela sua coluna, era um modelo reto e marcava sua silueta como uma segunda pele.

Nunca vira um vestido de noiva mais belo, e quando o vira na vitrine soube que era ele. Alice, sua linda cunhada insistira pra ela prova-lo, Bella olhando o valor exorbitante na etiqueta retrocedeu.

Ela sabia que Edward não tinha problemas econômicos, mais pra Bella aquele vestido significava abrir mão de suas economias.

Alice ficara chocada quando Bella havia dito que não podia leva-lo, insistiu, mais Bella fora categórica quando decidiu que pelos menos o vestido ela compraria, mesmo sabendo que seu noivo podia comprar a loja toda se quisesse.

Resolveu escolher outro modelo, mais no dia da entrega, quando ela abriu a caixa era ele que estava dentro da caixa, não o outro simples .

Bella soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e olhou pra Alice que olhava em outra direção fingindo desinteresse.

– Alice, esse não é o vestido que eu escolhi. - disse Bella

– Oh, então eles se enganaram. Afirmou Alice com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

– Então eu vou ligar lá e resolver essa confusão. Disse Bella com brilho triste no olhar, tinha que se desfazer do lindo vestido.

– Não… -Gritou Alice- esta bem bella eu confesso, eu fui La e troquei o pedido, mais eu vi que você amou ele de cara, aceite por favor. É meu presente de casamento, e presente não se devolve- disse Alice já sabendo que ela ia querer recusar.

– Oh… mais.

– Nada de mais. você vai ficar tão linda, o Edward vai amar tira-lo de você.- disse Alice piscando um olho sugestivamente.

Bella sentiu lágrimas nos olhos ao olhar pra sua cunhada e mais nova amiga, elas se deram bem logo de cara, mais Alice era tão fácil de amar, e não só Alice, a família inteira era maravilhosa, Bella no inicio ficara temerosa de não ser aceita, mais descobriu pra sua felicidade, que eles todos já a considerava parte da família.

Uma batida à porta tirou Bella das suas divagações.

– Entre- disse Bella se virando.

Seus pais entraram seguidos por Alice e Esme sua querida sogra, eles a olhavam com admiração.

– Oh querida como você estar linda- Disse sua mãe a abraçando. Bella estava tão feliz de vê-los ali, participando do seu dia, o Edward fizera questão de mandar seu jatinho particular busca-los em forks. Bella ainda estava se acostumando com o aspecto e a riqueza que a envolvia a vida do Edward.

– Oh mamãe estou tão feliz que puderam vim. - Disse Bella ainda agarrada a sua mãe.

– E você achou que não estaríamos aqui meu bem, vendo-a dar esse passo tão importante. - Disse Charlie a abraçando em seguida.

– Você estar maravilhosa, minha pequena. –Disse Charlie com voz branda, pra ele ela sempre seria sua pequena.

– Papai você é que estar fantástico nesse smoking, Bella sabia o quanto seu pai odiava gravatas e roupas de gala.

– O que eu não faço por você meu bem.

– Temos um presente de casamento. - Disse Renne, estendendo uma caixinha de veludo preta.

Balla abriu a caixa e viu um colar de esmeraldas.

– Oh. O colar da vovó swan. Obrigada – Disse entregando para Alice o colocar e virou para o espelho pra ver o resultado, ele era lindo, pelo espelho Bella viu seu pai com lagrimas nos olhos, ela sabia que ele sempre temeu esse dia, mais viu um brilho de orgulho refletido em seus olhos.

Essa visão a deixou com vontade de chorar, mais se segurou. Lembrando-se da ameaça da Alice de mata-la se destruísse sua obra de arte.

Logo Alice os expulsou do quarto alegando que Bella não podia chorar em hipótese alguma.

–olhe pra você- disse Alice- eu sou uma genia. - falou Alice convencida.

Edward estava acabando de abotoar sua camisa, ele sabia que Bella se encontrava no outro corredor nas mãos de Alice, sentiu um pouquinho de pena da sua noiva. Alice não era brincadeira, ele estava feliz, acabara de conhecer seus sogros e gostou deles.

Só o Charlie que o analisava nitidamente querendo achar algum defeito que impedisse de sua filha de seguir em frente, eles eram pessoas simples, mais se amavam muito e isso que importava..

Edward decidiu ser condescendente com Charlie, pois se colocou em seu lugar por um momento. Só de imaginar ele mesmo entregando uma filha para um marmanjo, era compreensível.

Uma batida na porta o trouxe de volta ao presente.

– Entre- Disse se virando e encontrando o Emmett parado na soleira da porta indeciso.

Atrás dele estava uma Rose nervosa. Emmett deu um passo à frente seguido por Rose.

–Edward eu sei que não tenho o direito de estar aqui, mais eu não queria ir embora antes de te pedir perdão. - Disse Emmett ainda esperando uma explosão da parte do Edward e vendo-o ali parado, o deixava mais nervoso.

– Eu queria que nos Perdoasse mano, mais sei que você tem todo o direito de nos excluir da sua vida.

– Da minha parte esta tudo perdoado. -Disse Edward.

– Serio, - perguntou Emmett soltando um suspiro.

– Sim, claro sem ressentimentos. - Disse Edward e era verdade pensou ele, na verdade ele se sentia agradecido ao irmão de impedi-lo de cometer tal erro.

Ele nunca amara a Rose, ela sempre foi uma amiga e Edward sabia que coisas que acontecia na vida, seja destino ou não o havia levado a conhecer a Bella e ele sabia que ela era a mulher de sua vida, a única.

– Eu estou feliz e hoje é o meu casamento com a mulher mais linda do mundo. - Disse Edward .

–Eu.. eu fico aliviada por não guardar rancor Edward,- Disse Rose - Fomos sempre amigos e eu estava sendo pressionada a segui os planos dos nossos pais, mais não sei em que momento descobri que amava o Emmett. Talvez desde sempre, eu que nunca enxerguei, eu sei que meu comportamento foi imperdoável.

Mais eu fiquei apavorada de seguir em frente e nos fazer infelizes, por que era nisso que nosso casamento estava fadado.- Disse Rose parando pra respirar. - E eu espero do fundo do coração que seja muito feliz, da mesma forma que eu sou com seu irmão.

– Eu agradeço que tenham vindos aqui, eu não queria que meu irmão não estivesse aqui. - disse Edward se aproximando do Emmett e o abraçando.

– Obrigado mano, eu não seria feliz com esse peso na consciência. - disse emmett apertando mais o abraço.

Por fim se separam e Edward abriu os braços em direção da Rose, - não ganho um abraço cunhadinha. - E ela o abraçou apertado, ele sempre fora importante para ela e ela se sentia feliz e sabia que poderiam seguir em frente.

– Vamos deixar o melodrama para depois, pois temos um casamento para assistir e será o meu casamento, vocês vão adorar a Bella. - Disse Edward orgulhoso.

Bella não sabia se era a noiva mais nervosa da história, mas ela se sentia mais ainda ao contemplar o salto que Alice a obrigara a usar, mais sabia que o seu pai nunca a deixaria cair.

A decoração do jardim estava perfeita, se tratando de Alice tudo era maravilhoso. Eles resolveram casar no jardim da mansão cullen, era um lugar encantador e a ideia surgiu da empolgada esme, Bella já a adorava, eles eram tão gentis.

A marcha nupcial se ouviu, anunciando a entrada da noiva, Bella segurou forte no braço do pai, o olhando em seguida.

– Não me deixe cair papai- Pediu Bella.

– Nunca- Respondeu-lhe Charlie dando os primeiros passos.

Bella caminhava concentrada, passando por muitos rostos desconhecidos, uns a analisava, outras a invejava, mas quando Bella olhou em frente, seu coração deu aquelas costumeiras cambalhotas quando via o Edward.

Ele estava lindo em seu fraque, seus olhos se encontraram e Bella soube que estava fazendo a coisa certa, que ele era o certo, era seu amor pra sempre.

E lá em cima do altar Edward via a mulher que roubara seu coração, que lhe ensinara sentir o amor e ele não tinha duvidas que fosse feliz, que a vida havia o abençoado e que a amaria pelo resto da vida.

Os votos foram simples, os noivos estavam alheios ao mundo e as pessoas, eles estavam reclusos em sua bolha particular. Ele só a via e ela só desejava ele.

Edward segurava agora nos braços sua linda esposa, eles rodopiavam no salão, Bella estava resplandecendo de tanta alegria.

– Sabe minha esposa eu acho que ainda não falei o destino da nossa lua de mel. - Disse Edward a apertando mais forte, quando começou a tocar uma musica suave e romântica.

–È verdade querido esposo. Estou curiosa. -disse Bella

– Ah.. mais vai ficar mais ainda..porque é uma surpresa.- disse Edward a beijando seguido de aplausos e ovações.

– Me der uma pista. - pediu Bella manhosa.

– Só posso dizer que vai adorar.

– Mal posso esperar- disse Bella rindo. O Edward também teria uma surpresa o aguardando, não decidiu Bella, eram duas surpresas.

– Ei pombinhos apaixonados esta na hora… - Disse Alice maliciosa agarrada ao braço do seu marido Jasper.

– Felicidades ao casal- Disse jasper os felicitando. - E você Bella, bem vinda à família.

– Obrigada, jasper- venham Cá – Disse Bella abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo e puxando o Edward em um abraço coletivo.

– Obrigada pela linda festa cunhada. - Disse Bella agora agarrada a Alice.

– Vocês dois merecem e serão muitos felizes. - Disse Alice com convicção.

– Hora de jogar o buque. - Gritou alguém.

Bella se posicionou e contou ate três e ele foi diretamente à direção da Rose, ela o pegou e em seguida olhou para o Emmett, gozações foram ouvidas. Emmett a tomou nos braços e a beijou. Edward e Bella os olharam e concordaram que seriam felizes, como eles eram.

– Edward você esta pretendendo me manter vendada até o destino. -Perguntou Bella ansiosa.

– Calma meu amor, já estamos chegando. –Disse ele, logo em seguida o carro parou e Bella já ia tirar a venda quando foi impedida.

– Ainda não, - Disse Edward a pegando no colo.

Minutos depois ele a colocou no chão, ainda mantendo-a abraçada nele, tirou a venda e Bella piscou, com vontade de chorar.

–… O Ma Bella…

– Onde tudo começou. - Concordou Edward a carregando junto de si.

E quando chegou a uma ilha ele ancorou, Bella já havia descido pra cabine, talvez tivesse tomado banho. - pensou Edward entrando e vendo que ela ainda estava no banho, resolveu abrir um champanhe enquanto a esperava, ele estava de costas para a porta do banheiro, ouviu passos decididos, a voz de Bella preencheu o lugar.

– Você me deve algo, Edward. - Disse ela.

– O q… Ele não pode continuar, ao se virar e ver Bella em um lingerie Vermelha provocante, ele nunca deixava de deseja-la, desde o primeiro dia que a viu. – Oh… que surpresa agradável minha esposa, você esta apetitosa. -Disse ele com o olhar inflamado de desejo.

- O que eu lhe devo mesmo? Perguntou.

– Aquela entrevista, - Bella o lembrou. Rindo.

– Você quer agora ou depois? – Edward perguntou se aproximando.

– Hum, talvez depois. Não sei…

– Já vi que esta indecisa, posso dar uma sugestão, querida esposa.

– Claro, - Disse Bella pousando as mãos nos ombros largos do seu marido. Bella se sentia em expectativa, nunca desejara um homem como o desejava, com ele ela aprendera tantas formas de entrega, de paixão nesses últimos meses.

Bella envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e beijou-o avidamente.

– Dispa-se, você estar muito vestido marido - Ordenou ela entre beijos.

Ajudou-o a remover a camisa e colocou as mãos no peito incrivelmente másculo. Explorou seus mamilos com os dedos e o ouviu gemer de prazer.

Nesse meio-tempo, Edward já havia tirado seu sutiã vermelho. Com destreza, desabotoou-o para removê-lo. Os seios eram cheios e pesados e, quando Edward os apalpou, a sensação foi tão prazerosa que ela gritou em êxtase.

Agora estava realmente desesperada, era sempre assim, pensou Bella, ela tinha uma fome do Edward.

Abrindo-lhe a calça com pressa, sentiu a rigidez da masculinidade através do algodão da cueca, mas aquilo não era suficiente então, abaixou-a sem demora, e segurou o esplêndido membro nas mãos.

– Oh, Esposa - Sussurrou Edward, enquanto lhe acariciava os mamilos com as pontas do dedo, fazendo-a gemer.

– Por Deus, marido. Quero você dentro de mim. Sem hesitar, Edward a pegou em seus braços e a carregou para a cama.

– Você é a mulher mais sexy que já conheci. Adoro quando diz _o _que quer.

– Especialmente se for você - Disse ela, pressionan do a boca contra a pele do rosto levemente áspero e com gosto de sal. Depois, mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, numa carícia excitante.

Edward a deitou na cama e levantou-se para remover sua calça que estava em seus joelhos, sem deixar de olha-la. Bella ficou observando o rosto bonito repleto de desejo, o mara vilhoso torso nu e a virilidade, que estava em pleno estado de graça.

Queria-o até mesmo mais do que da primeira vez que tinham feito amor. Um desejo sem precedentes.

Queria-o ago ra, pensou. Não era somente o corpo de Edward que a atraía. Era a maneira como ele a fazia se sentir.

Ele deitou a seu lado, roçando as coxas nas suas e transmitindo o calor do membro ereto para o seu qua dril. Então, sorriu com os olhos dourados e se inclinou para tomar um de seus seios na boca.

Aquilo levou Bella a um lugar muito próximo' do clí max.

– Agora, Edward, agora - suplicou e enterrou os dedos nos ombros largos, puxando-o para si e abrindo as pernas para entrelaçá-las nos quadris dele.

O peso do corpo másculo era divino. Os esparsos pêlos do peito roçavam contra os mamilos róseos, enlouquecendo-a de prazer.

– Não tenho um preservativo, querida - Disse Edward e ela riu.

– Faça amor comigo, Edward. Preciso sentir você dentro de mim. - Ele emitiu um som gutural e posi cionou-se para penetra-la. - Agora - insistiu Bella em desespero, abraçando-o apertado enquanto ele a penetrava.

A urgência deles aplacou-se então. A respiração de Bella pareceu cessar. O semblante de Edward era angelical e repleto de emoção e fez Bella se lembrar do seu Edward pirata do sonho que tivera ali mesmo, ele era seu pirata sexy. só dela.

– Adoro quando não existe nada separando os nos sos corpos - sussurrou ele.

Então, inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la novamente e o movimento o fez se fundir mais fundo nela. Bella percebeu que estava à beira do clímax e que todos os seus mús culos estavam tensos.

– Por favor - implorou, enterrando os dedos na carne firme e arqueando os quadris.

Edward soltou outro grito gutural e penetrou-a com maior profundidade. Em seguida, iniciou os movimen tos rítmicos e deliciosos, enquanto ela o acompanhava, as pernas rodeando-lhe os quadris, até que atingiu o orgasmo mais intenso de toda a sua vida.

Bella tremeu e o abraçou, beijando-o como se sua vida dependesse do ar que somente Edward poderia lhe dar.

E ele continuou o ritmo alucinante da penetração, ofegando intensamente, e ela sabia que Edward estava muito próximo do próprio clímax. As mãos de ambos se encontraram e se fundiram. Sentia o suor escorrer pela pele dele e seus músculos se contraindo, num esforço de fazer aquele momento durar.

– goze comigo - murmurou ela, agarran do a cabeceira da cama para poder arquear mais o corpo. - Por favor, Edward, quero sentir você.

Ele fez um último movimento antes de levá-la ao paraíso mais uma vez. No entanto, agora, podia senti-lo também, pulsando em seu interior e chegando ao topo máximo do prazer, enquanto gritava o nome dela em puro êxtase.

Edward caiu sobre o corpo dela, e Bella o envolveu com braços e pernas. Era adorava sentir seu peso gostoso.

Um tempo depois ele deitou ao seu lado, ela automaticamente se enroscou nele, suas respirações estavam voltando ao normal.

– Ual, isso foi demais - Disse Bella deitando sua cabeça no ombro do Edward.

– Hum, foi tudo que ele respondeu.

– Se continuarmos assim, vamos nos matar.

– Eu adoraria morrer assim, com você esposa minha. - Disse ele fazendo carinho na coluna de Bella.

– Mais antes de continuarmos a nos destruir, preciso te contar algo. –Disse ela séria.

– O que? – perguntou Edward.

Em vez de Bella dizer, simplesmente pegou sua mão e a colocou em seu ventre ainda muito liso e definido, Edward piscou confuso, depois a compreensão o atingiu. Ele se sentou a olhando.

– Vamos ter um filho. - Disse Bella- Eu sei que você foi pego de surpresa e talvez não quisesse agora, mais eu também estou me acostumando com a ideia e… O beijo do Edward a calou.

– Oh meu Deus, eu vou ser pai, vamos ter um filho. - Disse ele se levantando e andando pela cabine agitado.

– Oh meu Deus você estar bem, agente foi tão rápido e…

– Acalme-se- Ela o interrompeu – Esta tudo bem meu amor, ele estar bem.

Ele foi se acalmando, puxa não era todo dia que se recebia essa noticia e ele estava entusiasmado, iria ser pai, teria uma copia de si mesmo ou uma pequena bellinha, esse pensamento fez brilhar mais ainda seu sorriso.

Ele voltou pra cama e abraçou Bella, enchendo-a de beijos.

– Eu te amo muito Edward, para sempre. - Disse Bella colada a seu marido.

– Eu te amo mais. - Disse Edward.

– Então me mostre-pediu Bella.

E ele mostrou.

* * *

Fim.


End file.
